


Good Morning

by Hypnoticupacake



Series: Fluxing Non-Stop [6]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnoticupacake/pseuds/Hypnoticupacake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their night together Kim looks forward to what the morning will bring</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this is a continuation on part 5 of Fluxing Non-Stop  
> If you havnt read it, I recommend so
> 
> Sorry for it being a bit late, wish a bit busy

Kim awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon cooking. Her nose followed the smell predicting it be originating from the kitchen as she began to untangle herself from the mess of cloths and sheets she was stuck under. After eventually freeing herself she finally walked into the kitchen, seeing the houses usually well lit style continuing as well as the simplistic style with appliances appearing to be quite standard, nothing too fancy like what Duncan was know to use. Behind one of the  stoves stood Lewis who was currently stark naked save for his cooking apron which left his nice ass cheeks exposed to kim. Blushing slightly at the perculier sight she spotted Hannah who was sat at the table, scrolling through reddit on her ipad, oddly enought also naked as her birth date. It was only then that kim realised that she too was fully naked, she was about to try and cover herself up however since everyone else was naked and both were some of her closest lovers, she felt comfortable to remain nude.

Hannah looked up, placing the iPad on the table and crossing her arms over her breasts, her eyes wandering kims body with a sense of desire to them, a look which only turned kim on. "Well well well, look who's awake" she smiled as Kim wandered over to her and sat herself on Hannahs lap, stroking hannahs cleavage line as she sat. "morning" lewis shouted to Kim over his shoulder. "Morning Lewis" she replied back "omg last night was amazing, you two were amazing as well" she said smiling down at Hannah. "Well missy it was you that interrupted our make out session" Hannah replied jokingly, "oh" Kim said seductivly "you gunna punish me for being such a bad girl" she teased laughing until she caught a glint in Hannah's eyes "Hannah I was just..." She started before Hannah pushed her flat onto the table, pinning her to the table with a hand. "Oh you bet I'm gunna punish you" Hannah whispered into Kims ear before slowly shoving a finger into Kim's now extreamly wet pussy, increasing the pace as Kim wiggled and moaned at her touch. "such a naughty girl" Hannah whispered into Kims ear before giving the edges of her ear a single lick which Kim responded to with a long moan. "Does this make you wet my naughty little girl" Hannah teased as she moved to give Kims pussy a light lick across her it's lips, Kim whimpering for more as Hannah continued to tease the girls pussy with her hot tongue while withdrawing her original finger, savouring the taste of the brunettes juices as they continued to soak her lower lips.

 

Lewis turned from his cooking to watch the events fold out, smiling as Kim let out a heavy moan, her eyes fluttering close as Hannah  changed tactics, delved her tounge deeper into her pussy, licking at any juices she could find. "ohh fuck Hannah yourrr sooo..mhh good" Kim managed as Hannah pushed her closer to her orgasm. Hannah used her now free hand to lightly slap the brunettes massive ass, earning thankful moans from Kim each time her hand slapped against the juicy flesh. Kim thrashed and moaned as hannahs tongue pushed her closer and closer to her orgasm, finally reaching it as Hannah licked at her clit. Squirting her juices all over Hannahs awaiting face and the table she was lying on Kim moaned loud and continusly as hannah continued to lap up any and all juices she could get her tounge to, enjoying Kims sweet taste as the brunette rode out her orgasm. Once Kim was done Hannah returned to her seat, pulling the panting brunette back into her lap, one arm holding them against each other's bodies the other pulling Kims head up to meet hers in a kiss.

Their lips meet in passion, Kim tasting her own juices on the blondes lips. Each quickly parted their own lips to allow the others tongue to move in, the tongues exploring the others mouth and twisting with the each others tongues. As they broke the kiss s single line of salivar connected the 2 before it broke, Kim smiling up at her friend and lover.

 

As they had been Kissing Lewis had made his way over, placing the food on the table, he had immediately forgotten it and moved towards the pair. Moving behind hannah he kissed at her neck, the blonde moaning in reply. Kim now slide down off of Hannah's lap, moving to a kneeling position before hannah, moving a hand to each leg and slowly spreading them. Soon enought Hannahs now dripping wet pussy was revealed to the eager brunette, licking her lips at the sight before diving herself inbetween Hannahs thinghs, skipping and foreplay or teasing and getting straight to licking. Hannah began to moan heavily as Kims talented tongue drove her half mad, sending pleasure pulsing through her entire body. The blonde coulnt last long at Kims relentless pace, "mmh YES..kim ..keep going" she managed as her orgasm approached. He moaned loudly as the orgasm hit her, her juices covering the eagerly awaiting Kim and her own thighs which were promptly cleaned by Kim after Hannah's orgasm had passed.

 Lewis moved and picked up the blonde as she was attempting to catch her breath, placing her gently onto the table on her back before taking off his apron and moving his fully hard cock to Hannah's awaiting pussy, Kim poped up between them, quickly poping Lewis's cock into her mouth, licking along its length before giving it a short deep throating. After final withdrawing Lewis's cock from her throat it was now covered in her own saliver, with it Lewis moved the final distance towards Hannah, slowly pushing his member inside of her as she groaned with the familiar pleasure. As Lewis finally set a steady pace at which to fuck, Kim jumped onto the table top, using a chair to make the distance, moving across to Hannah she positioned herself over hannahs head so she had a perfect view of kims ass and pussy. Smiling as she did Hannah motioned for the Brunette to come towards her "come ere you" she said as Kim began to squat, lowering her once again wet lips to Hannah's, the blonde eagerly begining once Kims pussy was in range. Kim moaned as Hannah licked her pussy with delicacy and began to slap her ass, the brunette thankful for such a pleasant friend. Hannah switched one hand from slapping to fingering, entering 2 fingers into Kims pussy and quickly adding a 3rd as the brunette moaned and wimpered for more. 

All 3 continued continued like this for a time, with Lewis fucking Hannah while she fingered Kim. Eventually each felt their orgasms approaching, each increasing the furosity of their actions, Lewis's pace quickening and becoming more sloppy, Hannah's fingering quickening and losing any set pace, and kim begining to violently shove herself down on Hannah's face trying to get Hannahs tounge and fingers as deep as possible. "Argg Hannah, I'm..coming" Lewis finally shouted, spilling his load inside of her, Hannah moaned loudly and hit her own orgasm as Lewis's warm cum filled her up and as Kim above her began to shake, moaning and whimpering loudly as she squirted her fresh juices down into the blondes face. As they all unentangled Lewis made to grav the plate of food. "Ahh shit" he said "it's all gone cold, I'll have to cook another batch" he said as he began to pull out the required items.

"No worries" Hannah said "me and Kim have some ways to pass the time" she said smiling as she pulled kim into a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember more flux next Flux Friday and comment your thoughts below


End file.
